


Prep Work

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: For the request for Barba and Holmes helping Carisi prep for trial...
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Isaiah Holmes, Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Rafael Barba/Isaiah Holmes, Rafael Barba/Isaiah Holmes/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	Prep Work

“‘You don’t like it? I say, get a _bigger pair of boots!_ ’”

Barba and Holmes exchanged a look, smiling. They were sitting on the sofa together while Carisi stood in the middle of the living room, facing them.

“Anyway,” Carisi said, quieter, “that one’s my favorite.” He shrugged sheepishly. He knew he’d gotten carried away. For the better part of ten minutes, he’d been quoting their greatest hits back at them, and he wouldn’t blame them for being uncomfortable or for mocking him. He sometimes let his enthusiasm get the best of him, and being in the same room with the two of them certainly made him feel…enthusiastic.

He’d been flattered, and maybe secretly a bit giddy, when Holmes had offered to help prep him for his trial. Carisi had been nursing a crush on his former mentor for years—but, more importantly, he respected the hell out of him and wanted to make the man proud.

But when he’d shown up at Holmes’s apartment, Carisi had been surprised to find Barba already there. Actually, _surprised_ was inadequate. While he thought—hoped—he’d covered pretty well, he’d felt like someone had pulled a rug out from beneath his feet. He hadn’t even known that Holmes and Barba knew each other, although he supposed in hindsight that he shouldn’t have been surprised by that part.

They said they’d run into each other getting coffee that morning, and Holmes had mentioned that he was going to be helping Carisi before the big trial. Barba had offered to join.

The knowledge that Barba and Holmes had been talking about him made Carisi’s insides all warm and squirmy, and he’d been doing his best to keep that from showing on his face while they gave him pointers about how to carry himself in the courtroom. He knew he was flushed; he’d long since rolled up his sleeves and unbuttoned his collar—and second button—but his cheeks were hot and his brow was beaded with perspiration. His hair felt floppy.

Holmes and Barba were dressed casually—what passed for casual for them, anyway—but they looked as perfectly put-together as always. Barba didn’t have a hair out of place, Holmes didn’t have a wrinkle in his shirt. Carisi felt like a mess compared to them.

He’d also been talking for too long. They’d been generous in offering to give him pointers and he’d robbed them of half their evening, chattering on about how great they were. As if they didn’t already know.

He fidgeted and glanced around. Holmes had a nice place, and he’d been kind enough to offer drinks and snacks and to let Carisi stand in his living room rambling on and on. The very last thing Carisi wanted was to be a nuisance.

“You know your case forward and back, Sonny,” Holmes said quietly, and Carisi’s eyes found his. “The only thing you’re lacking is confidence. That’ll come in time.”

“Until then, fake it,” Barba said, and Carisi’s gaze slid to his. Barba smiled kindly. “Don’t fidget,” he said. His voice was soft, and Carisi immediately shoved his hands into his pockets to keep them from worrying. “When you stand, button your jacket. Smooth it out. Flip through your notes if you need another moment. Adjust your pen on the table. That’s it. Those are the only acceptable fidgets.”

“Right, okay,” Carisi said. He bit his lip but immediately released it when Barba looked at the gesture.

“You can cross your arms over your chest,” Holmes added.

“As long as you’re not cross-examining someone sympathetic. You don’t want to look weak or unsure but don’t let the jury think you’re a bully.”

“You’ll be fine. Hell, you learned from watching this guy, right?” Holmes grinned and hooked a thumb toward Barba beside him.

“Right,” Carisi said. He didn’t want to admit how much _watching_ he’d actually been doing, but Holmes was right. Carisi had Barba’s mannerisms memorized. In a pinch, he could copy him. Or Holmes, because Carisi had his characteristics memorized, too. “I just…you know. Wanna do a good job. Thanks for helping me out.”

“The best thing you can do now is get a good night’s sleep and forget all about the trial,” Holmes said. “You know the case, you know your arguments and what needs to be asked, and you’re good on your feet. You’ll hit whatever curveballs are thrown your way.”

“Oh, yeah, no, you’re prob’ly right,” Carisi said. “I should, uh…probably get out of here…” Part of him was hoping that Holmes would invite him to stay a little longer after Barba left, maybe have a nightcap. The other part of him was hoping that he and Barba could leave together so he could scrape up enough courage to ask if Barba wanted to grab one more drink somewhere.

“I guess it is getting late,” Holmes said, pushing himself to his feet. He put his hands behind his head and stretched with a grimace, and Carisi stared at the inch of bare skin exposed at the bottom of his shirt for a full three seconds before realizing what he was doing. He jerked his gaze away and accidentally met Barba’s eyes.

Barba’s smile—knowing, somehow both sympathetic and mischievous, and far sexier than Carisi’s brain was able to process—made his heart slam inside his chest. When Barba got slowly and gracefully to his feet, Carisi reminded himself not to fidget.

“I’ll walk you out,” Holmes said.

He was talking to Carisi, and only to him, and it took Carisi several moments to piece together what that meant. He’d been playing out two different scenarios in his mind, trying to prepare for either eventuality, but he’d missed one glaring option.

Barba turned toward Holmes and put a hand on his chest, leaning up to murmur into his ear. Holmes tipped his head down and smiled at whatever Barba said. Carisi couldn’t hear over the sudden roar of blood in his ears.

Holmes turned his face toward Barba’s, and the look they exchanged was so obviously intimate that Carisi wondered how many signs he’d been missing, how he could’ve been so blinded by his own crushes—

The jealousy hit him hard and fast, as painful as a dagger through his stomach and acidic enough to fill his mouth with bitterness. He knew it was stupid; they deserved each other, belonged together. They made sense.

“Oh, you’re—you’re staying,” he said to Barba, because his brain seemed determined to make the situation even more awkward. “Right, yeah, I’ll get outta your way.” He turned so quickly that he almost tripped over his own feet, and he cursed himself a dozen times as he tried to figure out the quickest way to make an escape.

“Sonny,” Barba said.

“Yeah,” Carisi answered without looking back. He spotted his jacket on the back of a chair. “Thanks again for all your help, guys, really, I can’t—” He broke off abruptly, freezing when he felt a hand at his arm.

“Sonny,” Barba repeated, and he was so close. How had he gotten so close? His hand didn’t linger, but Carisi could feel the heat of his fingertips long after Barba’s touch was gone. “What did we tell you about confidence?”

Carisi tried to force his short-circuiting brain into working order. “Fake it,” he muttered.

“Now would be an excellent time to practice that.”

Carisi blinked and turned his head to look at Barba. “Huh?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Holmes said behind him, and there was a hint of amusement in his voice. “The nervousness and blushing might not serve well in front of a jury but I won’t say they don’t have a certain…charm.”

Barba laughed quietly, and Carisi felt a moment’s panic at the thought that they were mocking him. It was bad enough that he was a grown man, very nearly forty years old and far from a virgin, acting like an insecure adolescent.

Barba’s expression was kind, though. He’d given Carisi a lot of shit in the years they’d known each other, but teasing and sarcastic jabs were not the same as mean-spirited mockery. Barba was not cruel.

Neither was Holmes.

Carisi turned so he could see both men, and he gathered together the scraps of his courage. He supposed, as much as it hurt to realize he’d been the third wheel all evening, there was humor to be found in the situation. Carisi was always willing to laugh at himself when warranted.

“Not really nervousness,” he heard himself say. “More like…jealousy.”

If Carisi wasn’t mistaken, Barba looked downright _proud of him_ for the confession, and Carisi felt a rush of warmth.

“Which one of us are you jealous of?” Holmes asked.

Carisi looked from him to Barba and back. “I don’t know,” he admitted. Barba reached up and smoothed a wrinkle from the front of Carisi’s shirt, and Carisi swallowed hard at the not-quite-casual contact. “To be honest I was…hoping I had a shot with one of you, but—”

“Only one of us?” Holmes asked. “Hm. Well, you should pick Rafael, then. You won’t be disappointed, believe me. He’s filthier than you’d guess.”

Barba grinned at Carisi. “Actually, you should choose Isaiah. The man’s built like a Greek statue, and between you and me? He gives the best blowjob I’ve ever had.”

Carisi made a helpless sound in his throat and dropped his hands in front of himself. His jeans had grown uncomfortably snug.

“His is the biggest dick I’ve ever had,” Holmes countered. “You’ll feel him for hours. Maybe days.”

Barba laughed. “He’s being generous. Honestly, if you want your prostate to thank you, Isaiah’s the way to go.”

“Modesty doesn’t suit you, Raf,” Holmes said, and Barba laughed again. “But a word of advice, if he lets you fuck him?” he told Carisi. “Deep. As deep as you can go. And consider yourself both lucky and cursed, because if you have him once, no one else will ever compare.”

“Damn,” Barba said, turning away from Carisi. He reached up and grabbed the back of Holmes’s neck, pulling him down for a rough, hungry kiss. Holmes settled his hands at Barba’s waist and tipped his head, apparently content to let Barba ravish his mouth.

Carisi could do nothing but stand and stare. He was painfully hard inside the tight confines of his jeans, throbbing in time with the thudding of his heart. While the other two men were distracted, he gave in to temptation and gave himself a gentle squeeze. He could easily come in his pants—and he’d do it willingly if they asked it of him. He wasn’t sure there was anything he wouldn’t do if they asked.

Barba pulled away from Holmes. “For the record, I would,” he said, turning his gaze back to Carisi. “Let you fuck me,” he clarified.

“Oh. Uh. Then I, um…yeah, I would totally do that, then,” Carisi said, and Barba chuckled. “Hypothetically,” Carisi added, glancing at Holmes and getting a smile in return.

Barba held up a hand toward Carisi and crooked a finger in invitation. “Kiss me. If you want.”

Carisi hesitated, searching Barba’s face for a few moments to make sure, and then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Barba’s. His heart was slamming in his ribcage. His skin was on fire, his fingertips itching to roam Barba’s body.

Barba’s mouth opened, and Carisi hesitated again. He licked around the other man’s lips before tentatively slipping his tongue into Barba’s mouth. He’d wanted to kiss Barba for so long that he was hit by a sense of unreality that made the room spin, and he stepped closer to steady himself. He curled his fingers into Barba’s shirt and held on for dear life.

Barba’s kiss was lazy, more receptive than anything—nothing like the kiss he’d just given Holmes, and Carisi felt another burst of self-doubt.

 _Fake it_ , he thought. _You know how to kiss for God’s sake._

In fact, Carisi knew he was a good kisser. He didn’t have to fake confidence in that skill, he only had to believe that Barba actually _wanted_ him. Carisi knew Barba, had known him for years, and he knew there wasn’t a chance in hell that he would be standing in the middle of the room with his tongue in Barba's mouth unless it was what Barba wanted.

Carisi felt his doubts slide away, leaving him lightheaded and giddy but tingling with anticipation. He was no longer embarrassed by the erection straining at his jeans, and he shifted his hips closer so Barba could feel how much Carisi wanted him. He sucked at Barba’s tongue and felt a hot flush of satisfaction at the small, involuntary sound that caught in the back of Barba’s throat.

When Barba finally broke away from Carisi’s kiss, it was all the younger man could do not to follow his lips. He lifted his head and looked at Barba’s face, and the smile he got almost made his heart explode in his chest.

Barba cleared his throat. “It occurs to me that I can’t actually invite you to stay,” he said, his eyes sparkling with a mixture of mischief and desire. He ran his tongue over his lower lip, his smile widening when Carisi’s eyes tracked the movement. “You should probably show Isaiah what you just showed me.”

Carisi’s gaze slid up to Barba’s, then past him to Holmes’s.

Holmes seemed relaxed, except for the heat in his stare. Carisi felt a shiver pass through him, and he stepped past Barba and took hold of Holmes’s shirt, instead. Holmes dipped his head, smiling in encouragement, and Carisi kissed him—licking over his lips before claiming his mouth as thoroughly as he’d claimed Barba’s.

Barba stepped up close behind Carisi, running his hands lightly from Carisi’s shoulders down over the expanse of his back, down to his waist to tug his shirt from his waistband. His palm was hot against the small of Carisi’s back when it slipped under the shirt.

“Can we get you out of this?” Barba murmured, pushing the shirt higher.

Carisi pulled himself from Holmes’s mouth reluctantly and took a half-step away to shuck his shirt over his head. He knew he was flushed to mid-chest, but he felt no self-consciousness under the weight of their admiring gazes.

Barba turned toward Holmes and pulled him down for another kiss, and Carisi palmed himself through his jeans for a few seconds before stepping forward. Barba and Holmes both turned their faces to allow him into the kiss, and Carisi made a sound of delight when both of their tongues filled his mouth. Barba’s hand snaked into the back of his hair, tugging gently; his other hand was cupped to the back of Holmes’s head.

Carisi would be happy—ecstatic—to kiss them until the sun came up, but he was very aware of the bulges distending their flies, and he was eager to show off his other skills. He drew back from their kiss and unfastened his jeans, pushing them down low on his hips. He adjusted himself into the maw of the open zipper, contained only by the cotton of his boxers, and let out a soft breath of relief. Without having to worry about the bite of tight denim, he sank slowly down to his knees in front of the other two men.

He eyed their crotches in front of his face, already anticipating the feeling of having his throat stretched, and he felt the first hot dribbles of precum wetting the soft cotton of his shorts. He swallowed and looked up for permission.

Barba and Holmes exchanged a smile, but their intimacy no longer made Carisi feel excluded. He watched as they both unbuttoned their pants. Holmes pushed his down his thighs first, taking his briefs with them, and Carisi turned toward him without hesitation. He put a hand on Holmes’s hip and ducked his head, quickly pulling his erection into his mouth.

He watched from the corner of his eye as Barba freed himself. Barba gave his own cock a few slow strokes while he watched Carisi swallow Holmes’s length, and Carisi reached up to put his other hand on Barba’s hip.

Carisi gagged and paused briefly, drawing back just enough to suck in a deep breath before pushing forward again. He took Holmes into his throat and held him there for a moment before carefully swallowing around his crown.

Holmes fisted a hand into Carisi’s hair as he adjusted his feet on the floor. “Mm, this was a good idea,” he said quietly before turning his head to kiss Barba.

Carisi drew back and sucked in a ragged breath. He shifted and closed his mouth around Barba’s erection with a satisfied hum. Holmes hadn’t been exaggerating about Barba’s size, although Carisi had done enough surreptitious staring over the years to have a pretty good idea of what Barba hid inside his tailored suits.

Barba hummed into Holmes’s mouth when his cock slid past the tight ring of muscle and into Carisi’s throat, and he held himself carefully still, fighting his urge to thrust so he wouldn’t hurt the former detective.

“Think he’ll give me a run for my title,” Holmes murmured against Barba’s lips.

“Not a competition,” Barba said. The strain in his voice was evident, and made Carisi’s cock throb in his shorts. “But God he’s good,” Barba breathed after a moment, and Holmes laughed.

Carisi drew back with a slurp. He tightened his grip on their hips, silently urging them closer together, and they shifted without hesitation. Carisi slid his hands down over their pelvic bones to curl his fingers around their erections, and he wrapped his lips around both of their tips. The sound of his sucking was loud and messy, and he didn’t care.

Carisi was on his knees, but he’d never felt more powerful. Barba and Holmes had each slipped a hand into his hair, their fingers warm and firm against his scalp, but they didn’t force his head forward, didn’t drive themselves into his mouth.

Carisi paused to breathe and then pushed himself forward, slowly, stretching his mouth around them, swirling his tongue and swallowing sloppily.

“God damn, Sonny,” Barba said softly, his voice little more than a whisper, and Carisi’s cock pulsed in response.

“Gentlemen,” Holmes said, his own voice low and husky, “what do you say we move this someplace more comfortable?”

* * *

_He’s filthier than you’d guess_ , Carisi thought, Holmes’s words echoing through his head. Holmes’s cock was stuffed deep into Carisi’s throat, but Carisi was distracted by the absolutely mind-blowing tongue-fucking his ass was currently receiving from Barba. Of all the things he’d fantasized about doing with Rafael Barba, Carisi had never dared to dream this big.

Holmes was kneeling on the bed beside Carisi, both hands buried in his hair, and when Carisi drew back to breathe, Holmes fucked shallowly into his mouth.

Carisi was leaking precum. His stomach was wet, his happy trail sticky beneath his neglected cock. If Barba didn’t get his tongue out of Carisi’s ass soon, Carisi was going to come all over himself before he’d even gotten a single cock in his ass. He grabbed himself at the thought, squeezing hard at his base to stall, and moaned around Holmes.

Barba gave Carisi’s ass one last, hard suck that made Carisi’s toes curl, and levered himself up. Carisi looked at him: flushed cheeks, messy hair, pouty lips that glistened wetly, shiny eyes full of desire and smugness. Carisi squeezed harder at his cock, his grip a bit desperate.

Smiling, Barba crawled up the length of Carisi’s body, kissing his way over the younger man’s stomach, chest—flicking his tongue against a nipple—up his neck and over his jaw. He kissed the wet corner of Carisi’s lips before licking at Holmes’s cock, sucking at the bit of his shaft not in Carisi’s mouth.

Barba reached between himself and Carisi and pressed their erections together, wrapping his fingers around their combined girth as best he could and giving them a few strokes. Carisi was still holding himself low on his cock, determined not to be the first to come, and he groaned around Holmes when Barba ran a thumb over his dripping tip.

Carisi shifted his legs restlessly, squirming beneath Barba. He wasn’t going to ask them to stop; he was content to let them fuck him however they wanted, and for however long.

Barba rocked his hips against Carisi a few times, fucking himself into his own fist, his cock sliding against Carisi’s, and then he abruptly levered himself up and knelt between Carisi’s thighs. He reached for the lube beside him on the bed, and Carisi felt a hot burst of anticipation. He shifted his legs wider at the gentle nudge from Barba’s knuckles, and drew one knee up to give him easier access.

Holmes was watching while he continued to work himself in and out of Carisi’s mouth. Carisi was still wet from Barba’s tongue, but Barba added a generous amount of lube and slowly fingered Carisi’s hole, slicking and loosening him, making sure he was ready.

Barba reached his other hand between his own legs, fingering himself at the same time, lubing his own opening, and the sight—and the knowledge of what was coming—was almost more than Carisi could bear. He moaned low in his throat, and Holmes carefully pulled out of his mouth. Carisi swiped an arm over his mouth and chin and tipped his face up for a kiss, which Holmes promptly provided with a smile.

Barba pulled his fingers from Carisi’s ass and wrapped his hand around Carisi’s erection. He knew Carisi was painfully close, so he lubed him as quickly and gently as he could, and then he leaned forward to join the other two men for a long, slow kiss. Holmes ran a hand down Barba’s back, slipping his fingers into the crack of his ass, rubbing lightly at his hole.

Barba lifted his head and looked at Carisi. “Switch,” he said, tapping Carisi’s hip and shifting out of the way so Carisi could move. Barba turned and flopped onto his back in the warmth Carisi had just vacated, and he drew his knees up, watching Carisi kneel between his legs. Holmes watched them both, slowly stroking himself with a fresh dose of lube.

Carisi ran his fingers over Barba’s slick opening, but he hesitated, some of his insecurity returning. Barba saw it in his face, and he reached up to pull Carisi down for a kiss. “I don’t, uh…” Carisi said. He sighed as Barba licked at his lips. Barba was trying to encourage him, but Carisi felt compelled to admit: “I don’t usually—”

“You’ll be fine,” Barba assured him quietly before nipping gently at his lower lip. He reached between them and took hold of Carisi’s erection, guiding him into place as Carisi shifted his knees forward. “Trust yourself.”

“You need a pillow, Raf?” Holmes asked.

“No, this is fine,” Barba answered without taking his eyes from Carisi’s face.

Carisi grabbed himself, replacing Barba’s hand, and Barba ran his hands over Carisi’s chest instead, thumbing and pinching lightly at his nipples as Carisi began slowly pushing himself against Barba’s opening. “God, you’re tight,” he muttered.

“I don’t usually get complaints,” Barba teased.

“Oh,” Carisi laughed, “I am _not_ complaining.” He felt Holmes run a comforting hand over his back and Carisi barely suppressed a shiver. He was determined not to come first but wasn’t sure if his resolve was strong enough to wrangle his body under control. His crown was past Barba’s ring of muscle and he paused, wanting to give Barba a few moments, but Barba was less interested in waiting. He tightened himself around Carisi, trying to draw him deeper, and it took every shred of Carisi’s willpower not to slam his hips into the other man’s.

“Good, right?” Holmes asked, and Carisi could hear the smile in his voice.

Carisi shifted, pushing forward a little more before stopping again. He knew what Barba was feeling—the stretch, the sting, the desire that made the discomfort seem less important—and Carisi was very mindful of the trust that had been given to him. He drew back a bit, wiggled his hips, and pressed forward again.

“Mmm,” Barba hummed in approval, sliding one hand down to clutch Carisi’s hip.

Carisi flexed forward slowly, filling Barba before pausing again.

“Deep, Sonny,” Barba said, sounding breathless, “just like he said.”

Carisi pushed Barba’s leg up higher and leaned into him, sinking all the way to the hilt, and Barba grunted. “Fuck,” Carisi breathed, “you feel good. Oh, God. Rafael.”

“That’s my name,” Barba laughed, grabbing Carisi’s hair and pulling him down for another kiss. The angle was awkward, but Carisi moved his hips, slowly at first until he found a rhythm. Barba was sucking at his tongue, and Holmes had moved around behind Carisi and was spreading his cheeks apart, thumbing his hole to make sure he was decently lubed.

There wasn’t a chance Carisi was going to last, but he thought he could at least make Barba come first. Carisi shifted a knee for better leverage, adjusting his angle a little, and thrust once—hard and deep. He swallowed Barba’s moan.

“Fuck me,” Barba gasped into his mouth a moment later, and Carisi didn’t need to be told twice. He lifted his head so he could see Barba’s face, and he moved quickly, slamming into Barba’s ass again and again without hesitation. Holmes slipped two fingers into Carisi’s ass, countering each of Carisi’s thrusts, and Carisi’s whole body was on fire, tingling with electricity and screaming for release.

Barba was breathing heavily, clutching at Carisi’s sweaty skin and hair, his cock twitching and leaking. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” Carisi panted before he could think to stop the words. His stomach clenched for a second, tightening with the worry he’d made the moment awkward.

Barba smiled and touched a hand to Carisi’s face, and Carisi felt a flush of relief.

“We should get him a mirror,” Holmes said, and Barba laughed breathlessly. Holmes pulled his fingers from Carisi’s ass and Carisi stilled, buried fully inside of Barba, when he felt the head of Holmes’s cock nudging at his opening. “You good, Sonny?”

“Yeah,” Carisi said, reaching back to touch Holmes’s hip.

“You good, Raf?”

“Mmhm,” Barba said, smiling past Carisi at Holmes.

Carisi leaned down and waited, barely breathing, trying not to think about how tight and hot and _perfect_ Barba felt around his twitching erection. Holmes entered him slowly, carefully, and Carisi waited until he’d stopped before moving his own hips again. He was pinned between the two men, but he had all the freedom he needed.

He fucked Barba, fucking himself against Holmes in the process, rocking his hips between their bodies. Barba grabbed his own cock and started stroking himself in time with Carisi’s thrusts, and he hummed quietly every time Carisi hit his prostate.

“Just like that,” Barba gasped, his fingers scrabbling over Carisi’s hip. His other hand worked his erection hard and fast, and his whole body trembled and convulsed as he came all over his own stomach and chest.

“ _Christ_ ,” Carisi said, barely managing to withdraw in time. Holmes moved with him, allowing him to pull out of Barba’s ass, and Carisi grabbed himself in a fist and shuddered as he spilled himself on Barba’s stomach. Barba ran his fingers over Carisi’s chest, clearly relishing the ripples passing through his muscles.

Holmes held Carisi’s hips and pulled him up and back. Carisi’s arms felt weak and rubbery, and he wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep himself up, but Barba’s hands flattened against his chest to help support him. Holmes rocked his hips against Carisi, holding him in place, and Carisi let out a low moan. Holmes fucked him fast, hitting his prostate hard enough to make Carisi see stars.

When Holmes withdrew, Carisi pushed himself out of the way and turned to watch as Holmes shifted up between Barba’s thighs and added his own seed to the glistening mess on Barba’s stomach. When Holmes dropped down over Barba to claim his mouth in a kiss, Carisi was perfectly content just to watch. He was on his side, trying to catch his breath; his skin tingled under the caress of the air.

When Holmes reached out and grabbed the back of his neck, however, Carisi shifted toward them without hesitation and let them both lick into his mouth. He hummed happily, but his muscles wouldn’t support him for long and he flopped down against Barba’s side with a tired grunt. A moment later, Holmes settled down on Barba’s other side and let out a contented sigh.

“Alright,” Barba said after a minute, “which one of you is going to clean me up?”

Carisi grinned. “I will,” he volunteered. “I just need one more minute.”

“My shower’s big enough for all of us,” Holmes said on a yawn.

“We’d better hurry before you both fall asleep,” Barba said, sounding more amused than worried. “And make sure you set an early alarm,” he added, looking at Carisi. “You might need a little more prep time than usual in the morning, especially if you want to go home and change before court.”

“Oh,” Carisi said. He looked from Barba to Holmes. Both men were staring back at him. “You’re, uh. Not kicking me out?”

Barba laughed and looked at Holmes.

Holmes leaned over Barba to give Carisi a quick, reassuring kiss. “Did I tell you to get a good night’s sleep? And that’s what you’re going to do. We’ll go over your opening statement again in the morning before you leave.”

“Thanks.” Carisi paused, and his dimples dipped deep into his cheeks. “For, you know. Everything,” he added, his grin widening as the other two men laughed. 


End file.
